1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle hub with spoke openings in the tubular portion of the hub body. More specifically, the present invention relates a seal for a bicycle hub that isolates the spoke openings from the reminder of the interior of the hub body.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving their components. Recently, the braking systems for bicycles have included the use of disc brakes. The use of disc brakes has resulted in modifications to the bicycle hub of the bicycle wheel so that a brake rotor can be mounted thereon.
The most basic bicycle wheels have a hub, a plurality of spokes and an annular rim. The hub is attached to a part of the frame of the bicycle for relative rotation. The inner ends of the spokes are coupled to the hub and extend outwardly from the hub. The annular rim is coupled to the outer ends of the spokes and has an outer portion for supporting a pneumatic tire thereon. Typically, the spokes of the bicycle wheel are thin metal wire spokes. The ends of the hub are provided with a flange that is used to couple the spokes to the hub. In particular, holes are provided in the hub flanges. The wire spokes are usually bent on their inner end and provided with an enlarged head or flange that is formed in the shape of a nail head. The inner end is supported in one of the holes in one of the hub flanges. The outer ends of the spokes typically are provided with threads for engaging spoke nipples, which secure the outer ends of the wire spokes to the rim. In particular, the spoke nipples have flanges, which engage the interior surface of the rim.
With a spoke constructed in this manner, the nipples are installed in nipple holes formed in the rim. The spokes are inserted sideways through the holes in the hub flange until the enlarged head or flanges of the spokes engaging the areas surrounding the holes in the hub flange. The male threads on the ends of the spokes are threaded into the female threads of the spoke nipples installed in the openings of the rim.
When the hub is a brake disc hub or is a rear hub, installation and/or replacement of the spokes can be difficult. In the case of a disk brake hub, one end of the hub usually has a rotor mounting portion. Often, the rotor mounting portion is a plurality of blind bores that receive bolts to directly mount the brake disc rotor to the end of the hub. Thus, the brake disc rotor makes it difficult to insert the spokes in a sideways direction. Likewise, if the hub is a rear hub, the sprockets can be obstacles to install or replace spokes.
One problem with spoke openings in the tubular portion of the hub body is that contaminants can enter the hub body through the spoke openings. When dirt gets into the hub body, the rotation of the hub body relative to the hub axle can be significantly impair.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a spoke seal for a bicycle hub which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
One object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle hub with a seal for isolating the spoke openings form the interior of the hub body.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle hub with a seal that aids in the installation of the spokes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle hub that can use conventional tangential spokes that are attached directly to the tubular body potion of the hub body.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle hub that is relatively lightweight in that no spoke flanges are needed.
The foregoing objects can be attained by providing a bicycle hub for use with bicycle spokes. The bicycle hub comprising a hub axle, a hub body and a seal arranged in the hub body. The hub axle has a center axis extending between a first end and a second end. The hub body has an interior passageway with the hub axle being rotatably supported therein. The hub body has a set of first spoke openings circumferentially arranged around the hub body. The seal is arranged in the interior passageway of the hub body and adjacent the first spoke openings to isolate the first spoke openings from the hub axle.
The foregoing objects can further be attained by providing a bicycle hub for use with bicycle spokes. The bicycle hub comprising a hub axle, a hub body and a seal arranged in the hub body. The hub axle has a center axis extending between a first end and a second end. The hub body has an interior passageway with the hub axle being rotatably supported therein. The hub body has a set of first spoke openings circumferentially arranged around the hub body. The seal is arranged in the interior passageway of the hub body to form a first isolated space of the interior passageway below the first spoke openings.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the present invention.